Dudley's Inferno
by Shenloken1
Summary: Dudley goes in to interview for his fire dog position. But will his strange past actually land him the job?
1. Chapter 1

Dudley s Inferno

By: shenloken1

"Wahahahahaha! And now I Verminious Snaptrap will knock the sun out of the solar system using my latest most diabolical invention yet!" Snapptrap was gloating as he held in his hands a tiny little golf ball.

"Um boss..that s a golf ball." Ollie pointed out.

"I know it is!" Snapptrap hollered back. "You don t have to have an extremely expendable henchman point that out!"

"How will we knock the sun out of its orbit with that tiny little thing?" Ollie asked.

"Simple logic!" Snapptrap said. "Using a tetra plated alloy made out of titanium, uranium, and a new element recently found called awesomenium.I developed a radioactive core with the strength of a billion asteroids that will knock the sun out of orbit once I hit it there! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Um..boss?" Ollie asked. "When and who discovered awesomenium?"

"Oh I read about in Science Fancy." Snaptrap said. "They were having a naming contest for the new element discovered. They never really revealed who the winner was except he was all white, didn't wear pants and bit his butt a lot."

"Um boss I believe the winner was Dud..." Ollie continued.

"Forget it!" Snaptrap snapped back. "C'mon! It s tee time!"

(Insert TUFF Puppy badge transition.)

On the nearby greens of Petropolis (Pellet Beach); Snaptrap and his henchmen (who of course were his caddies) were ready to tee off.  
Snapptrap set down his diabolical golf ball on his diabolical tee.

"Hand me my diabolical 5-Iron!" Snapptrap commanded.

"Here ya go boss." Francisco responded after handing Verminious his iron.

"I would have used the diabolical 8-Iron for this shot." Larry said.

"Shut it Larry!" Snapptrap barked. "This isn't rocket science! This is a game of golf aimed at knocking the sun out of its orbit! Don t be so touchy on details!"

After lining up his shot, Verminious readied his club. All the minions stood motionless and silent as Snaptrap. All accept Ollie who was silently talking like a pro golf news caster.

"Verminious lines up his shot. It s quite a long shot literally..as it will hurl away from the greens and the planet itself aimed directly at the sun." Ollie said in hushed tones. "The world will be put into darkness, sunshine will be eliminated, and tanning salons will go bankrupt in this already struggling economy. This may be his most evil sinister shot ye.."

"HEY!" Snaptrap yelled at Ollie. "I CAN HEAR YOU! I M TRYING TO TEE..."

All the nearby golfers whispered "Shhhhhhh!" at Snaptrap.

"Oh..oh sorry." A very sheepish Snaptrap replied. "I'm supposed to be quiet (Looking at Ollie) unlike SOME people."

"Sorry boss.." Ollie apologized. "I can t help it. Every time I m at a golf course I feel like a reporter at the course in St. Andrews. I always wanted to be a..."

"You ll be reporting to my club over your head if you keep..." Snaptrap yelled. The nearby golfers once again reminded Snaptrap to be quiet. "Oh..eh heh heh.. Sorry everyone."

Snaptrap regained his focus and begin lining up his shot. But before he could hit it, a suddenly explosion erupted near him sending him flying into the sand trap.  
The minions turned around and were shocked to see Agent Kitty Katswell standing proud with her hands on her hips.

"Agent Katswell!" Snaptrap exclaimed. "Can't an evil genius enjoy a little 8-holer once in a while?"

"Not if he plans on making a hole-in-one towards the sun!" Katswell replied.

"Hey that kinda rhymes." Francisco pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Kitty exclaimed. "Kind of accidental I guess. Heh heh."

"You re too late!" Snaptrap yelled. "I'll just move on to the next course and quickly hit my ball towards..."

And again the nearby golfers told him to be quiet.

"Hey Katswell." Snaptrap said at his normal tone. "Why are you here by yourself? Where's your mutt sidekick Dudley?"

"Are you blind he's..." Kitty suddenly noticed he was gone. "Hey yeah where is he?"

Kitty Katswell then saw a familiar face walking by with a bag of golf clubs and a tiny white cap on his head. It was a dog with a black shirt and a very bored expression on his face. Sure enough it was

"Dudley!" Kitty Katswell exclaimed. The other golfers then told her to be quiet.

Dudley was busy setting up his ball and getting his club out. Kitty Katswell then stormed over to him.

"Dudley!" She said angrily. "What do you think you're doing? We've got bad guys to stop!"

"You handle it." Dudley responded sounded rather uninterested. "I'm just gonna ease my ol head a while with a game of Gorf."

"You mean golf?" Kitty Katswell asked.

"What I said." Dudley Responded. "Garf!"

Dudley then took his golf ball and threw it in the air. He then whacked at it with his golf club, narrowly hitting Kitty. It appeared Dudley was playing baseball more than he was golf. The ball flew towards the lake.

"Ok..." Dudley said. He then took out another golf ball. "Tiny 3 ball corner tree near sand trap."

Dudley then swung at the ball again and hit it. It didn't go where he wanted it. It landed instead on the fairway.

"Aw I scratched." Dudley grumbled.

"Dudley.." Kitty said in a low angry tone. "You can't play golf right now for two reasons. One: You shouldn t be playing during your job! And two: you don t know how!"

"Yes I do!" Dudley said. "Now quiet! If I miss this next shot I m in Sudden Death and bases are loaded!"

"C mon!" Kitty exclaimed. "We're gonna catch bad guys!"

"I don t feel like it." Dudley said.

"What!" Kitty screamed. "Dudley! It s your job! Besides...you love catching bad guys!"

"Got bored." Dudley said.

"This isn t the time to be like this Dudley!" Kitty said. She then noticed Verminious had teed off his diabolical golf ball. "GASP! Oh no!"

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Verminious gloated. "Soon the sun will be shot out of orbit! And I...Verminious Snaptrap will take away any rays of hope or happiness as the world is turned into a dark ice cube."

He then took out his Telescope Binoculars to check the progress of his golf ball. After a few moments he took them away and looked disgusted.

"Aw rats!" Snaptrap exclaimed. "I sliced it!"

He then looked at his minions.

"Men!" Snaptrap exclaimed. "Get to my super cool space ship. We re going after my golf ball and try it again!"

"Um find a golf ball in space sir?" Larry asked.

"Don't be such a damp rag!" Snaptrap whined. "I got a tracking device on it! We'll find it and tee off again!"

"No you won't!" Kitty Katswell yelled pulling out her gun. "You guys aren't going to try anything like that again as long as I am here!"

And once again, the golfers whispered "Shhh!" at Agent Katswell.

"Oh..." Kitty replied looking embarrassed. "Right sorry."

At that moment one of Dudley s golf balls whizzed over Kitty s head and hit a nearby golf cart.

"Alright!" Dudley yelled. "Double Boogie!"

"Bogey..." Kitty grumbled. "And it wasn't even."

"For that I will give myself 450 points." Dudley said.

"Dudley the lowest score in golf wins." Kitty grumbled again. "Aw wait...why am I discussing golf right now! Help me catch these bad guys!"

"Soon as I hit my 7 ball in that nearby ash tray for a Field Goal." Dudley replied.

"Dudley you little..." Kitty started screaming. But before she reached him, Snaptrap and his minions already took off in their space ship. "Oh no! They got away! C'mon Dudley! We gotta get after them!"

Dudley hit his golf ball but it bounced right off the ash tray and into the exhaust pipe of Kitty s car just as she was starting it up. The jam in the exhaust caused her car to explode in black smoke.

"Hmmm..." Dudley stared. "Aw I ll just count that as a turdy."

"Birdie..." Kitty coughed.

(Insert TUFF Badge transition.)

In space, the lost golf ball was located by Snaptrap and his men after they landed their ship on the moon.  
Ironically the ball had fallen right near where Neil Armstrong played golf on the moon.

"Oh my boss..." Ollie said looking at the Earth over the moon s horizon. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

"Yeah yeah..." Snaptrap responded. "Remember this...one: I want a better shot at hitting the sun this time. Two: Make sure those TUFF agents don t get here. And three I want that video of my hitting this golf ball at the sun on ZooTube by 8 pm tonight!"

As Verminious readied his shot, Agents Kitty Katswell and Dudley were in hot pursuit once again, driving in their TUFF space ship built for two.

"I got their location." Kitty said. "They are on the moon and ready to tee off again. Dudley, you and I will..."

Kitty then noticed Dudley was busy playing on his Game Pup.

"Ergh!" Kitty grumbled. "The fate of the world hangs in the balance and you re playing video games!"

"Told you..." Dudley said. "I'm not into the secret agent thingamijiggy today."

"Well whether or not you are having a bad day isn't important!" Kitty snapped. "It s your job and we re partners! So put that thing away and lend me a paw here!"

"I m not having a bad day." Dudley responded. "It's just the magic is gone!"

"Magic?" Kitty responded icily.

"Yeah you know." Dudley explained. "The magic! The zip! The spring in my step! The ham in my pocket. Oh that reminds me!"

Dudley then pulled out a ham out of his pocket and began eating it.

"You keep meat in your pocket?" Kitty asked.

"You should see where I keep the donuts!" Dudley responded.

"Ewwwwww..." Kitty shuddered.

(Insert TUFF Badge Transition.)

Snaptrap was busy taking practice swings with his club.

"C mon snaptrap." He kept telling himself. "You can do this. You got the highest score on 'Wii Golf A Lot' so you know you're ready for the big leagues! Just hit this sucker home! Just hit it home! Hit it home!"

Just as he was ready to swing, the space ship Kitty and Dudley came in landed. Dressed in their TUFF space suits they floated towards Snaptrap.

"Snaptrap!" Kitty exclaimed. "You're foul plan has come to an end!"

"Not so fast agent Katswell!" Snaptrap said. "I'm gonna send this little ball home!"

"Like halibut you will!" Kitty responded aiming her laser gun at them. She then fired it knocking Snaptrap's club out of his hand.

"Yeowch!" Snaptrap screamed.

"C'mon Dudley..let's.." Kitty then noticed Dudley was floating away from her. "Argh! What now?"

"My ham is floating away!" Dudley cried.

Sure enough, the not entirely eaten ham was floating out of Dudley s reach. He was busy going after it losing interest in Snaptrap and his minions.

"Dudley gosh darn it!" Kitty screamed. "Think you bonehead! What s more important right now! Catching bad guys planning to take away our sun? Or going after your stupid smelly ham?"

"The ham!" Dudley cried. "The haaaaammmm!"

"UGH!" Kitty screeched.

"D'uh look at that vein in her forehead." Francisco exclaimed.

"It's like a bloody worm is in her head." Ollie said.

At that moment Verminious Snaptrap hit his golf ball towards the sun.

"Wa ha ha ha ha! That s it!" He yelled. "Go all the way home! Wah ha ha ha ha!"

His henchmen then looked at the progress of the ball flying towards the sun through their telescope binoculars. Larry regretfully looked up at Verminious.

"Sorry boss." Larry said. "You missed again."

"ARGH!" verminious screamed. He then looked angrily towards the sun where the golf ball was supposed to go. "How..hard is it..to..hit the sun..with..a golf ball! That was your home Mr. Ball! That was your home! Are you not good enough for your home!"

"Well it's back to your home behind bars for you!" Kitty yelled. She then fired her net and caught Verminious and all his henchmen at once. "Phew! I got em all."

She then wrapped the net up and dragged them towards the ship she and Dudley came in. But as she approached it, she noticed Dudley was already inside getting ready to take off. The doors were also closed.

"Open the pod bay doors please Dudley." Kitty said. No response.

So she tried again. "Open the pod bay doors Dudley!...Dudley! Open the pod bay doors!"

"Kitty..." Dudley said in a deep voice. "I'm afraid I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Kitty said gritting her teeth with extreme frustration.

"Kitty..." Dudley said. "Although catching snaptrap is important to you, I got something more important to do. And I am afraid I can t allow you to come between me and my ham which is being hurled into space!"

Kitty was really really mad now. "Dudley..." She said angrily. "Open the pod bay doors NOW!"

"Kitty I must go now." Dudley said. "My ham awaits me!"

He then took off and flew after the ham which was floating away from him. This left Kitty stranded with Verminious. While Kitty was arguing with Dudley, this gave Verminious and his men time to escape out of her trap. She then saw them fly away again in their spaceship.

Kitty then knelt to the ground of the moon pounding it in frustration.

"Dudley you rotten no-good lame-brained idiotic son of a..." She started screaming.

It then showed the moon far away as Kitty appeared as a dark spec on the moon. Little did she realize there was a satellite nearby.  
The satellite was feeding transmissions back to a group studying alien languages at NASA.

"Gentlemen! I think we have signals coming from the moon!" The head of the project said excitedly.

Everyone gathered around the radio. The head of the project then continued.

"Alright everyone! We all wanted to know if intelligent life did indeed exist on our moon!" He said. "Once we get a clear signal, we'll find out for sure if there are indeed alien life forms trying to communicate with us, and what valuable and miraculous knowledge we can gain from them."

The voice then came in clear. It was Kitty still yelling out streams of obscenities at Dudley.

"Dim-witted, dirt-eating, butt biting, toilet water drinking lame brained, nose picking, flea bagged moronic pile of..." Kitty screamed.

The head of the project then turned off the radio signal to the moon.

"Eh heh...well" he said sheepishly. "We may have to decipher it to see what exactly they meant."

"They sounded pretty cheesed." One team member said.

"Well maybe those strings of obscenities mean something else to them...maybe they're compliments." The head of the project said. "...I hope."

(The TUFF Badge transition again.)

A few days later, with Kitty and Dudley back on Earth at TUFF Headquarters, the two sat down in front of the Chief s desk.

"Well Agent Puppy." the Chief said gruffly. "Agent Katswell's report here said you were inactive in the line of duty and seemed to have gotten easily distracted by things unrelated to the current situation."

"She said what now?" Dudley asked, while he was busy figuring out a rubix cube.

"This is exactly what I am talking about!" Kitty Katswell exclaimed. "Dudley shows no interest in his work these days. I mean he gave up stopping Snatrap's evil plot to hit the sun so he could chase a ham instead."

"Well yes that was irresponsible." The Chief responded. "But in Dudley's defense, it was a darn good ham!"

"Chief!" Kitty Katswell said trying to calm herself. "I'm beginning to think Dudley no longer cares for the secret agent business anymore. He shows absolutely no interest in it! I mean even now he doesn't know what we're talking about!"

"Yippee!" Dudley exclaimed. "I got all the...aw man. There's three yellow squares on the green side."

At that moment Kitty smacked the Rubix cube from Dudley s hand.

"Dudley!" Kitty shouted. "Do you even know what me and the Chief are talking about right now?"

"I heard something about lunch and possibly a trip to Hawaii..." Dudley said. "Or maybe that was my mind talking out loud."

"We're talking about YOUR future with TUFF!" Kitty shouted. "Do you even care about your job as a secret agent? You want to get fired?"

"Ummm..." Dudley began. "Ummmmm...well there is the sleeping in part."

"Great Scott!" The Chief exclaimed. "He's got Bum-A-Lum Syndrome! He s becoming a slacking moocher!"

"Is that bad boss?" Dudley asked.

"What?" The Chief said. "No not really. My brother is a certified moocher!"

"Does it pay well?" Dudley asked.

"Free checks from the government 24-7!" The Chief said proudly. "And free soup too!"

"Awesome!" Dudley yelped.

"Chief!" Kitty shrieked. "We already have done a lot for Dudley! We even convinced his mom he could stay here! Are we going to let that go all to waste?"

"That s OK." Dudley said. "My mom said there's work for me out there anyway if I get fired."

Dudley then flashed back to a prior memory of his a few weeks ago when he was asking his mother Peg an important question.

"Hey mom!" Dudley said. "I blew up another warhead in the TUFF storage facility. Chief said if I ever do it again, it's a written warning."

"Then don't do it again sweetie." Peg responded.

"But mom. I m kinda concerned." Dudley said. "What if I lose my job at TUFF? Where would I go?"

"Well deary..." Peg responded. "If you can't make it out there in the world, there's always plenty of Chinese restaurants looking for dogs! So you better..."

"Oh great!" Dudley said. "Thanks mom!"

"But I didn't mean full-time Dudley I meant..." Peg started, but Dudley was already gone. "Oh dear..."

As Dudley's flashback ended, he sat proudly in his chair.

"So I always got a job in the Chinese food business if I don t make it here." Dudley said.

"Dudley I think that s a day job." Kitty said. A "One Day" job!"

"Oh yeah?" Dudley said. "What makes you say that?"

"Um..." Kitty said, and then looking down at the floor sadly. "I'll tell you the story of my Uncle Hubert and what happened to him later."

"In any case..." The Chief continued. "You take some time off Dudley and think what's important for you and for all of us here at TUFF. And if you think this place isn't for you, then don t bother coming back to work at all!"

"Chief's right Dudley." Kitty responded. "I suggest you take some time off and think this through thoroughly."

"Well..." Dudley said.

Kitty then knelt down and put her hands on Dudley's shoulders.

"Dudley look..." She started. "At TUFF we're more than just agents. We're like family. And you and I did some amazing stuff together. If you were to leave it would hurt. So please...think it over carefully...for you and for me." Dudley looked into Kitty's sad eyes and suddenly he looked pretty sad too.

"OK Kitty." Dudley said. "I'll think this over carefully about what I really want to do. I promise."

Kitty then smiled. "Aw great Dudley. And I m sure once you realize how important this is, you'll..."

Suddenly Dudley s cel phone rang. He took it out and answered.

"Hello?" Dudley asked.

"Sup bro! This is Roger!" The voice on the phone responded. "Hey you wanna go throw hub caps at passing trains?"

"Do I ever!" Dudley shouted excitedly! He then ran out of the office and TUFF headquarters to go join Roger.

"Kitty..." the Chief said silently. "Do you think Dudley will really find his calling?"

"I don t know" Kitty said solemnly. "Frankly I m worried."

"I am too." The Chief said. "He's like a second very hairy son to me."

"And he's like a dim-witted slobbering brother to me." Kitty said. "I hope he realizes how many people he'd let down if he left."

At that moment Keswick walked in.

"Well I-I-I for one don t care either way." Keswick responded.

"How can you say that?" Kitty asked.

"Well ever since Du-Du-Dudley exchanged my form for the Name the Element contest in Science Fancy." Keswick responded. "And the fact that he won re-re-really made me mad."

"Oh you mean awesomenium?" The Chief asked. "I thought it was pretty clever."

"N-n-not me!" Keswick responded. "It was nowhere near as good as my original entry!"

"What was yours?" Kitty asked.

"Mine was: Epiphnauselildiotusmorandus Imperiosis Dynamoluxus!" Keswick responded. Both The Chief and Kitty stared at him silently.

"I liked Dudley's entry better." The Chief exclaimed.

"Me too." Kitty said. "That's a plus for him."

"Ooohhh..s-s-some people." Keswick grumbled.

"And besides one good thing came out of all this." Kitty continued. "Snaptrap never did find his golf ball. He and his henchmen got locked out of their rocket in space."

Back in space, Snaptrap trying to open the rocket door with a clothes hanger while his henchmen float in space next to him.

"Darn it!" Snaptrap snarled. "One of you go get me a rock!"

"Um you mean a meteorite boss?" Ollie asked.

"I don't care what!" Snaptrap responded. "Just as long as it's lumpy and rock like and breaks stuff when you use it!"

"Sure thing." Larry responded holding out his hand. At that moment his hand latched onto a passing comet that flung Larry far into space with it. "Waaahhh!"

"Larry!" Snaptrap yelled. You better be back with that thing in five minutes or so help me it's going where you don t want it to go!"

End of Part 1 of Dudley's Inferno. Next time; find out what Dudley's true calling is and if he will really leave TUFF for good.

**Pop Culture References:**

- The title 'Dudley's Inferno' is a reference to 'Dante's Inferno.' This is derived from the famous work entitled 'Dante's Divine Comedy.' It is also the name of a God-of-War inspired game that came out in 2010.

- 'Pellet Beach' is a parody of the famous golf course 'Pebble Beach.'

- Kitty's demands for Dudley to "Open the Pod Bay Doors" is taken from the lines from the movie '2001: A Space Odyssey'; where the supercomputer HAL refuses to open the pod bay doors to let the human astronauts back in.

- Ollie mentions 'St. Andrews'; a famous golf course from Scotland.

- The part where NASA scientists are trying to receive intelligent signals from the moon also seems to be from '2001' and it's sequel '2010.'

- Dudley's mom Peg telling him that "Chinese restaurants always need dogs" is based off the rumors that Chinese restaurants serve dog. While in China dog is considered a delicacy, it's hardly likely that any restaurants here serve it. this is also true of cats as Kitty suggests.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley s Inferno Chapter 2

By: shenloken1

Later that night, Dudley walked around in circles in his room on all fours. He was lost in thought about what he personally felt about working for TUFF. But he also was thinking about what else he would like to do.

"I thought I was enjoying the secret agent stuff." Dudley said to himself. "But I get this feeling that maybe I should do something else I always wanted to do."

He then thought about other occupations he imagined doing ever since he was a tiny puppy. He thought about being a professional football star, being a submarine captain, and even being president of the United States.

"No..." Dudley suddenly said to himself. "My place at TUFF hangs in the balance. I got to think of more realistic goals."

He then thought about being a super hero in a really cool outfit saving the world from meteorites that were being controlled by space penguins.

"Looks like I found my calling!" Dudley smiled. He then felt something stir inside him. "Uh oh that s not the only thing that's calling."

Dudley had to go to the bathroom which was a bunch of newspapers in the corner of his room. But before he could go he noticed an ad printed in the paper he was about to mark on.

"What's this?" He wondered. He then picked up the paper and read the ad. "Wanted: Firedog! Flexible hours. Good benefits. Cool shiny red helmets!"

It then came to Dudley like an epiphany.

He then flashed back to his childhood dream of what he wanted to be ever since a pup. He wanted to work for the Fire Department as a fire dog.

"Eureeky!" Dudley exclaimed. "That's what I'll be! I ll be a fire dog! I ll put out fires, save lives, and get to wear shiny red helmets! TUFF never has shiny red helmets! That's what I'll..." He then read the fine print: Dalmatians or Part-Dalmatians only.

"Awww!" Dudley moaned. "If only I was a Dalmatian or even part one."

He then realized that as a mutt he was a mixture of many dog breeds. If he had proof he at least had some Dalmatian in him he could apply for the job. Quickly he made his way to the attic and opened up the box of his family s personal belongings.

He tore through the box carelessly throwing out old photos of him and his mother, as well as priceless family artifacts. Then he finally found his genetic heritage. The genetic heritage chart he pulled out read like a Venn diagram. Each circle had the breed name of each dog Dudley s family derived from. He looked around all around it until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Dudley said. "According to this...thing I m 35% Dalmatian. It also says I m 56% of Whatever... but who cares?"

Dudley then sat down and thought about what being a fire dog would mean to him. He thought about riding in the red truck with the shiny red helmet on, putting out fires and being able to get more employee discounts than TUFF did.

TUFF! At that moment he began thinking about TUFF. If he did indeed leave TUFF, he would leave behind the cool gadgetry, the cool vehicles, the constant saving of the world, and most all his friends Kitty, Keswick, Chief and that one dachshund from accounting that kept calling him Doug for some reason.

"Gee..." Dudley said to himself. "I wonder if I m thinking too quickly into this. I mean if I m a fire dog...bye bye super cool gadgets. Bye bye super cool flying cars and rockets. And most all...bye bye super cool partner Kitty."

Dudley was feeling a bit guilty about this. He and Kitty went on amazing missions together. TUFF headquarters was like his second home and the crew his second family. But for some reason a job a step down from secret agent appealed to him more. Was it just a temporary yearning to relive a boyhood fantasy of his? Was he really tired of chasing the same bad guys? Was he perhaps wanting to do something less extreme in the end?

"I guess I'll sleep on it." Dudley said. And with that he curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

Within moments Dudley had a dream where was decked out in firefighter attire with his cool shiny red helmet standing victorious with a glowing sun rising behind him. Triumphant music blaring as he soon began riding the big red trucks he always admired. Crowds of the people of Petropolis cheered him on as confetti was thrown in his honor. He then visualized a burning orphanage where he single-handled saved all the little animal children and then blew the fire out with his breath. The children and adults applauding him.

The dream got stranger as Dudley stood before a burning building with a flaming monster with horns and wings came out of it. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Dudley yelled. He then fired a stream of water at the beast and it quickly roared in defeat and disappeared. An even bigger crowd applauded him.

The dream reached its conclusion as Dudley was being awarded various medals from the city of Petropolis. The mayor congratulated Dudley by calling him "The best fire dog of Petropolis...No...The best fire dog in the world! And the dream ended with a huge golden statue of Dudley saluting near a golden fire hydrant decked in his fire dog attire.

A younger puppy looking a little Dudley looked up at the statue and said "When I grow up, I wanna be a fire dog like Dudley. Forget being a secret agent... that's for losers...losers...losers...losers.."

Morning hit and Dudley's dream ended as the word losers kept repeating in his dream. He woke up and looked down at the want ad for fire dogs.

"That dream..." Dudley said to himself. "Should I do what the dream tells me to?"

Dudley came downstairs. His mother Peg was brewing her morning coffee and had a bowl of Boney-Os prepared for Dudley.

"Morning deary." Peg said to Dudley. "I got yer breakfast all ready. Now eat up and then you'll all be set for your day at TUFF."

"Mom..." Dudley began. "I had a dream."

"It isn't the one about the sock monkey again is it?" Peg asked. "Cause you know what happened the last time you had that dream."

"It wasn't as bad as it turned out." Dudley said. "At least no one got hurt when I catapulted that boulder at that weather balloon like the monkey ordered me to."

"Well what is it then?" Peg asked.

"Mom!" Dudley said. "I had a dream where I wanted to become a fire dog!"

"Aw that's nice dear." Peg said. "But you're already a secret agent. Why would you want to become a fire dog?"

"Cause it was my childhood dream to become one!" Dudley said. "And usually when I have dreams they come true! Like when I dreamed I missed the ice cream truck I missed the truck. Like when I dreamed I was going to wake up and go to bed at night it came true. When I dreamed I ate a big burrito and I really had to..."

"I get the message deary." Peg said. "Dudley you can't let dreams dictate your life. You gotta decide what you want to do."

"Think so?" Dudley asked.

"I know so." Peg said. "But I highly suggest you have second thoughts about changing careers from secret agent to fire dog. Think of your friends at TUFF. Your secretary Mitzy for example. She's such a dear even if she stinks at getting blintzes."

Dudley was very confused. The calling to becoming a fire dog still nagged him, but then so did the guilt he would have at leaving TUFF. He decided to go into work today and do what he normally did.

:OK mom." Dudley said. "I'm not rushing into any hasty decisions. I ll go to work like I always do and be the best secret agent ever before even thinking of becoming fire dog!"

"That's my good boy." Peg said. "Oh look at the time! Eat your cereal fast or you'll be late for work!"

"Yes ma'am!" Dudley said standing up and saluting firmly.

"You don't have to salute your mother." Peg said quietly.

Soon Dudley arrived at work. Kitty greeted him at the door.

"So Dudley..." Kitty replied. "Have you thought about it?"

"I did Kitty." Dudley said. "I decided I enjoy being a great secret agent!"

"That's great!" Kitty said. "I think you made the right decision."

"Yep." Dudley responded. "So what bad guys do we catch today?" "Well so far the Chief gave no orders and we've had no bad guys on our radar lately." Kitty said.

"What about Snatrap and his plot to hit the sun out of orbit?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah..." Kitty said rubbing the back of her neck. "He's still in space looking for his ball. The Chief also got an angry letter from NASA after tracing a rather obscene call (on my part) from the moon when I was yelling at you. So we're not really allowed to go back into space for the time being."

"Well what if he finds it?" Dudley asked.

"Well they'll let us know when he does." Kitty said.

Meanwhile in space Snaptrap and his minions were still looking for the ball that he planned to hit into the sun. Snaptrap was adamant about it but his minions were not.

"Boss..." Ollie said weakly. "We've been in space for over a day now. We barely got enough oxygen tanks left!"

"Yeah boss..." Fransisco said. "Can't we just go back to Earth and think of another plan?"

"Wa! Wa! Wa! Wa!" Snaptrap barked back. "What a bunch of 'star babies' you are! Look! I know my ball landed somewhere near this asteroid belt. Help me search every crater!"

"Boss..." Ollie replied. "If you knew we were going to perhaps lose the ball, why didn t we make another one while we were back on Earth?"

"Yeah..." Fransisco replied. "Or at least go down to Earth now to make more balls..."

"Shut it!" Snaptrap yelled. "If you two "geniuses" brought that to my attention earlier, none of this would have happened! So I blame everything on you! And where's Larry? He still needs to come back and help get my spaceship unlocked!"

"We're so dead..." Ollie replied darkly.

"D'uh hey Ollie..." Fransisco asked. "If you pass on in space, do you still go up or do you go down?"

"I think we were meant to go down even if we weren't in space." Ollie responded.

"If you two space ca-dopes are done whining help me find my ball!" Snaptrap snapped.

(Insert TUFF Badge transistion.)

Back on Earth, the afternoon at TUFF dragged on at a snail s pace. Dudley sat at his desk typing at his computer.

"Hmmm..." Dudley sighed. "Well today just isn't a really big day for TUFF is it?"

Suddenly the alarms went off. The Chief's visage then appeared on the screen.

"Agents!" The Chief screamed. "Report to my office immediately!"

"Alright!" Dudley said. "Finally super cool spy stuff!" Dudley and the other agents rushed to the Chief's office.

"Chief!" Kitty replied. "What's the emergency!"

"It s terrible! It s catastrophic! It s unspeakable!" The Chief responded dramatically.

"WHOA!" Dudley said. "And here I thought the day was gonna be boring! What's the emergency Chief?"

The Chief then held up his telephone."I got a call from my brother and his wife!" He said bluntly. "Turns out I nearly forgot today was their little girl's ballet recital. If I m not there within thirty minutes I'm really gonna never hear the end of it! The emergency is I need one of you to cover my desk while I'm away!"

"Well..." Dudley said sounding rather disappointed. "It's better than nothing. I ll do it Chief!"

"Aw that's great Agent Puppy!" The Chief said. "All you need to do is just sit there and answer any calls or sound the alarm if any bad guys show up."

"Yes sir! Dudley said. "Um anything else I need to do?"

"Not really." The Chief said. "If I ever get bored I got a home version of PONG in my desk I usually play. Or I reorganize my books. Just sit at the desk and try and keep busy."

So it was that Dudley took over the Chief s desk while he was away. Nothing happened. Time dragged slowly as the clock ticked loudly. Dudley just sat there tapping his fingers. He looked around to see if the Chief needed any filing done or if anything needed to be written.

Just then Kitty came in.

"Oh great!" Dudley said. "Hey Kitty! Any bad guy reports!"

"None." Kitty responded. "I just wanted to let you know I was going out to get some donuts. Want any?"

"Oh.." Dudley said. "Sure. I ll take one. I got like four hours to kill anyway before I go home from this boring uneventful job."

"Dudley..." Kitty said. "It's just one day where nothing is happening. It happens. Don t let it get to you."

"But I'm booorreeedd!" Dudley moaned. "I wanna catch bad guys like we always do! Why does nothing happen on days like this?"

"It just does." Kitty said. "Just sit tight and this day will be over before you know it."

But it didn't end like Dudley wanted it. Thirty minutes trudged by like it was thirty hours. Dudley decided to take action into his own paws and try and call any local bad guys to see what they were up to. He knew Snaptrap was in space and couldn t be reached so he called The Chameleon.

After asking him if he was up to anything The Chameleon responded. "Huh? Oh no not today or this week fer that matter."

"Why not?" Dudley asked.

"I ate a bad bug." The Chameleon responded. "Turns out it's not funny at all when you can t tell a roach from a stink bug. BLECH!" Chameleon wasn't doing anything. So Dudely decided to call BirdBrain.

"Am I up to anything?" Birdbrain asked. "No terribly sorry. I'm afraid I'm migrating South. It's that time of the season after all."

"I thought you couldn't fly". Dudley said.

"That's why it's a LONG migration." Birdbrain said solemnly. "That and Zippy blew all the bus fare money on this so called magic bird seed."

"It'll make you fly!" Zippy piped in. "Just take a little bit and you'll go a long way."

"This isn't even bird seed she gave me." Birdbrain said irritably. "It's throw up powder."

"Ewwww." Dudley said hanging up the phone.

So the day went on hour after boring hour. No calls. No bad guys plotting evil. Just one long day.  
So finally the hour for quitting had come. The Chief s secretary came in and told Dudley it was time to go home. Dudley looking very bored locked the Chief s office and went out the building where Kitty was about to get into her car.

"See you tomorrow Dudley." Kitty responded.

"Yeah..." Dudley said unmoved by what Kitty said.

Kitty noticed Dudley was looking down. She realized Dudley had a long boring day and thought she might was well follow Dudley. She began walking by his side.

"Dudley I know today was really boring." She said. "But some days are like that. I hope this doesn t affect your decision to leave TUFF."

"Kitty. Dudley said softly. "If there was something you always wanted to do but were afraid to do it what would you do?"

"Well..." Kitty started. "If it was what I always wanted to do I'd just follow my dreams and do it."

"So you ALWAYS wanted to be a secret agent right?" Dudley asked.

"Sure!" Kitty said. "I didn't go to eight years of Secret Agent College just cause I didn t want to."

"And you had no second thoughts?" Dudley asked. "You didn t have other dreams?"

"Well..." Kitty said. "Maybe a few. Like I guess I wanted to be a world champion black belt. I also kind of wanted to be the first female president. I also had another dream where I..." She stopped short because she realized that one of her more unrealistic dreams was when she was five and wanted to be The Queen of Mars raising space ponies.

"Um..." Kitty continued. "The point is Dudley, when I was younger I thought about what I really wanted to do above other things and did it. And that's why I m a secret agent and don t regret it!"

"Oh.." Dudley said.

"But while we"re on the subject.." Kitty continued. "What else did you want to be Dudley?"

"I wanted to be a fire dog!" Dudley said.

"Do you still want to be one?" Kitty asked.

"They are looking for some." Dudley said. "And I guess it was one of my dreams since I was a puppy. I gotta be honest Kitty; I m beginning to think this whole secret agent thing happened to me on accident."

"It DID happen on accident." Kitty responded. "But Dudley let me tell you in the strictest of confidence.." Kitty knelt down and looked Dudley square in the eyes.

"Dudley you're my partner and I have grown very fond of having you around." She said. "But I never want to hold you back from your dreams! I support whatever it is you want because I care deeply about you and your happiness."

"Wow..." Dudley said. "Thanks Kitty. But...how will I know what I really want or what's right for me?"

Suddenly fire sirens blared right past Dudley as a fire truck began heading towards a pillar of smoke on the horizon. A fire was raging and Dudley knew there would be Dalmatians at the scene putting the fire out.

"I'll take that as a sign!" Dudley quickly responded. With that he ran after the fire truck and began following it towards the fire.

"Dudley..." Kitty said to herself. "Whether you still want to be a secret agent still or not I wish you the best of luck with all my heart."

Will Dudley really become a fire dog and leave TUFF behind for good? Find out in Chapter 3.

**POP CULTURE REFERENCES **

The part where a fire demon from Dudley s dream pops out and Dudley yells YOU SHALL NOT PASS is a direct reference to the confrontation between Gandalf and the Balrog from Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.

The part where being a Dalmatian was a requirement to join the fire fighting force was also an inconvenience Ren and Stimpy faced when they applied to be firedogs.

The Chameleon s aversion to eating stinkbugs also reflects the aversion Timon and Pumbaa from the Lion King have to eating them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley's Inferno

Chapter 3

By: shenloken1

By the time Dudley made his way to where the fire truck had reached the burning building, there were two fire dogs already putting it out.

One was a tall male Dalmatian with a thick black moustache and large build. The other was a female Dalmatian with short heart shaped ears, white rounded hair matching her fur color and blue eyes that looked like Dudley's. The tall Dalmatian was the head Chief of the Petropolis Fire Department: Chief Roy Barkel. The female Dalmatian was his main fire fighter Sandra MacPawffrey. But everyone just called her 'Sandy.'

As soon as the fire was out, Chief Barkel then turned his attention towards Sandy.

"Well Sandy, looks like we had a close call today." Barkel said. "Luckily the fire was only caused because some muttonhead fell asleep while burning a mac and cheese in the microwave."

That muttonhead happened to be Dudley's friend Roger, who was looking out from his window holding the smoldering mac and cheese pan in his hand.

"Sorry bro!" Roger called out.

"And I'm glad no one was hurt." Sandy replied. "Still, I feel our firefighting force is really understaffed. Has anyone responded to our ad?"

"I got a few interviews tomorrow." Barkel said. "But if we could just get one more in we could…"

Dudley then rushed up Chief Barkel and stood erect and saluting him like he was saluting a drill sergeant. Barkel just stared at Dudley for a moment.

"…Can I help you son?" Barkel asked.

"My name is Dudley Puppy and I wanna be a firedog!" Dudley responded.

"Oh!" Barkel said. "Well…are you a Dalmatian or part one?"

"Yep." Dudley said. "And the rest of me is listed as 'Whatever.' But I'm just as Dalmatian as you'd ever hope for me to be."

"And you have a strong desire to join the fire department?" Barkel asked.

"You bet I do!" Dudley said happily. "Ever since I was a puppy."

"Well that's nice to hear." Barkel responded. "But I wonder why you never applied to the Petropolis Fire Department sooner."

"I would have sir." Dudley said. "But it seems fate was determined for me since my childhood."

Dudley then flashed back to his early days as a puppy and relived a moment of his childhood. He walked into the living room where his mother was sitting down knitting a little sweater for him. Little Dudley had an oversized firefighting helmet on along with an oversized firefighting coat draping his tiny body. He dragged the sleeves on the ground like they were flippers and his coat followed him like a huge tail.

"Mommy!" Little Dudley squeaked. "When I grow up, I wanna go n' be a firedog!"

"Sweetie..." His mother responded. "That job is too dangerous and you're too precious to me to do something where you get hurt."

Little Dudley just stared for a moment. But his mother continued.

"Why don't you go play your video games, watch your cartoons and eat your sugary mind rotting breakfast cereals deary." His mom replied.

After staring a little more, Little Dudley suddenly brightened up with his big dopey grin.

"OK!" He responded. He then walked away from his mother wearing his big dopey grin.

Dudley's flashback then ended with him staring sadly at Chief Barkel.

"Parents can be so cruel sometimes." Dudley said nearly teary eyed.

"Well I understand." Barkel said. "But you look old enough to look after yourself and make decisions for yourself."

"That's the nicest thing anyone said to me without snickering." Dudley responded.

"He looks pretty well built and able Chief." Sandy responded as she began checking Dudley out. "…VERY well built!"

Dudley couldn't help but feel Sandy's eyes were glancing over him just a little too much.

"Good point." Barkel responded. "Sandy, give this fellow an application and have him come in tomorrow. Let's see if he'd be perfect for our firefighting force."

"Certainly." Sandy responded. She got into the truck and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dudley.

"Umm…what's this?" Dudley asked.

"Your job application silly." Sandy responded. "You know…what every job requires you to fill out before you come work with us."

Sandy didn't know this was new to Dudley, since Dudley hadn't filled out any applications when he went to work for TUFF. He looked down at the blanks where it asked for his birthday, social security number and references.

"Do you have any questions on it?" Sandy asked.

"Ummm…what are references?" Dudley asked.

"Oh just former people you worked with." Sandy said. "You know; the names of your supervisors, phone numbers, etc…"

Sandy could tell by the look on Dudley's face he wasn't quite getting it.

"Ummm…." Sandy began. "Any OTHER questions?"

"What are… wages?" Dudley asked.

"You kidding?" Sandy asked. "How much you got paid at your last or current job."

"Wait…" Dudley responded. "I'm supposed to get paid!"

Sandy just stared at Dudley for a moment with a blank look on her face.

"You ARE employed right?" She asked.

"What does employed mean?" Dudley asked.

Sandy just stared even harder. She liked how Dudley looked for the job, but wasn't sure if he'd actually make it on the force due to his lack of smarts.

"Umm…" Sandy began. "Just go over the form carefully at home and I'm sure you'll know what to put down….hopefully."

"Ok." Dudley said. "I'll give it a try Miss..Miss…"

"Sandra." Sandy responded. "But everyone just calls me Sandy."

"OK Sandy." Dudley said. "I'll go home right now and fill out everything to the best of my ambiguity."

"You mean ABILITY right?" Sandy asked.

"That too!" Dudley said.

"….Good luck Mr. Dudley." Sandy said giving Dudley a half crooked smile.

As Dudley walked away to go fill out his form she looked back and couldn't help but check him out one more time.

"He looks like an able bodied and nice guy." She thought to herself. "But I don't know if he'll actually be able to pass the interview with his lack of knowledge."

The next morning, Chief Barkel began the interview process with the possible candidates who filled out for the position of fire dog.

His first candidate was a skinny Dalmatian wearing nothing but torn jeans.

"So son…" Chief Barkel said eyeing the candidate warily. "You wrote down you want to join the fire department because of the fires?"

"Yeah!" the Dalmatian responded. "I like the fires! Heh heh..fire..fire…fire..FIRE!"

"….You mean you would like to put OUT fires right!" Barkel asked cautiously.

"Heh heh..sure." The Dalmatian responded. "Fire! FIRE! FIREEEE!"

"….You wouldn't want to START fires would you?" Barkel asked suspiciously.

"Heh heh…start a fire!" The Dalmatian responded. "Fire! Fire! FIREEEE!"

Chief Barkel put his paw over his eyes. "NEXT!" he barked.

The next candidate came in. It was another Dalmatian…or so it seemed.

Actually, it was a purple bunny in a Dalmatian costume. In fact it was the former ice skating bunny Slush who nearly sabotaged the World of figure Skating with his sister Snowflake.

"Um…before we proceed with this interview..." Barkel began eyeing Slush carefully. "Are you indeed a Dalmatian or part Dalmatian?"

"Uh hyuk…I shore am Mister!" Slush responded saluting Chief Barkel.

"Oh really?" Barkel asked. "What percentage of Dalmatian are you?"

"Uhhh…101." Slush responded.

"...And you're not just some rabbit in a Dalmatian costume right?" Barkel asked suspiciously.

"Uhhhh…." Slush began while sweating and looking around nervously. "Nope!"

"In fact that wouldn't happen to be the same Dalmatian costume that employees working at the 'Chili Dog House' wear would it?" Barkel asked demandingly.

Indeed it was. It even had Slush's employee nametag on it.

"Uhhh….uhhh…" Slush stammered nervously.

Just then the door to Chief Barkel's office slammed wide open and in walked Slush's sister snowflake. She looked very upset and walked right up to Slush.

"So!" She screamed at Slush. "THIS is where I find out! Instead of being at the only job you can actually do right, I find you stupidly trying to pass off as a Dalmatian to the fire department!"

She then grabbed Slush by the ears and made a sweet innocent face at Chief Barkel.

"You have to excuse my brother." Snowflake responded sweetly. "He's an unsharpened number 2 pencil with the eraser chewed off."

She then dragged Slush by the ears out of Chief Barkel's outfit.

"C'mon slush!" Snowflake responded angrily towards her brother. "You're goin' back to work at the Chili Dog House right NOW!"

"Awww I don't wanna!" Slush cried.

"Slush!" Snowflake screamed. "If you so much as get your bunny butt fired cause you weren't at work today, I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to sit down for a year!"

As the bunnies left, Barkel put his face in his hands and let out a huge sigh.

"Why can't there be any decent citizens out there willing to work for us?" He sighed.

Barkel then looked down at the last applicant he had for the day. It was Dudley Puppy.

"Let's hope this one at least makes an attempt." Barkel said.

Dudley came in and sat down facing Chief Barkel. Barkel looked over his application thoroughly.

"So Mr. Puppy…" Chief Barkel responded. "It says here you were home schooled after the second grade."

"That a problem?" Dudley asked.

"No except under high school and college you didn't list anything." Barkel said. "Were you home schooled your whole life AFTER second grade?"

"That a problem?" Dudley repeated.

Barkel just stared at Dudley and then continued on with his application.

"It says here you were unable to move forward in your education because of your behavior, grades and something here labeled as 'The Cafeteria Cacophony.'" Barkel said.

"That lunch lady really had it in for me." Dudley said. "I mean what school has the principal doubling as the lunch lady?"

"Says here you take medications due to you having constant visions of…sock monkeys telling you to do odd things?" Barkel asked.

"It's not medication." Dudley said. "The doctor specifically called them "Happy Land Tablets!"

"Errr…" Barkel said. He then pulled out a photo. "And for your photo identification…you chose a photo of yourself shoving whole lemons into your mouth."

The photo Dudley gave Barkel was indeed showing Dudley shoving what appeared to be about 40 whole lemons into his extremely crammed mouth. In the background his friend Roger appeared to be cheering him on.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Me and my friend Roger made a bet that I could go up to fifty lemons!"

"You feel showing me this helps your career?" Barkel asked.

"I got a dollar out of it!" Dudley responded.

Barkel then looked down at Dudley's application gravely. Shaking his head he then looked at Dudley again.

"Well normally Dudley I wouldn't even go further into this." Barkel responded. "Except for one thing that still holds my interest. And that's your employment history."

Barkel held up the application again and read it out loud.

"According to your employment history it says here you actually worked as….and I swear my sight must be going…" Barkel began. "A secret agent for TUFF!"

"You got that right!" Dudley said. "And I had a dream once where I was the best agent ever!"

"Did a sock monkey tell you that?" Barkel asked.

"Nope…a snake did." Dudley said. "The monkey told me the president hides under my bed."

"Um…ahem." Barkel continued. "You have your supervisor Herbert Dumbrowski listed here. If I called him, he could verify that you were indeed a TUFF agent?"

"You bettya he would!" Dudley said.

Chief Barkel then got out his phone and called Herbert Dumbrowski's number.

"Hello? TUFF HQ!" Dumbrowski responded.

"Hello!" Barkel responded. "I'm interviewing a TUFF agent named Dudley Puppy right now and I was…"

"Ah Dudley!" Dumbrowski responded. "What an agent! He's by far the best one we had! I say whatever he wants you give it to him!"

"Um…really?" Barkel asked.

"You know it!" Dumbrowski said. "I give you my sworn oath as Chief of TUFF that Dudley is right on the money!"

"Well alright then." Barkel responded. "Thank you Chief Dumbrowski."

"And thank you Santa Claus!" Dumbrowski responded before hanging up.

Barkel then looked oddly at Dudley.

"Santa Claus?" Barkel asked.

"Oh yeah…" Dudley began. "I didn't tell the Chief I really was thinking of leaving TUFF. So when I called him up to use him as a reference I told him I was really writing a letter to Santa Claus and that he's gotten really particular about who goes on 'The Good List' this year."

"It seemed to have worked." Barkel said.

"More than you know." Dudley responded. "He almost gave me his social security and PIN number. He REALLY wanted to make it on 'The Good List."

Barkel then looked down at Dudley's application again.

"Well Dudley I'm at a crossroads." Barkel said. "On the one hand your background is scatterbrained, but on the other your experience as a top secret agent might be what this fire department is looking for. If only there was further proof that you just may qualify through sheer tenacity and luck for this position."

Suddenly the fire alarms went off. Sandy already dressed in her firefighting uniform rushed into the office and looked very panic stricken.

"Chief!" Sandy shouted. "It's a fire! And a really HUGE one! I don't know if just you and I can handle it! We gotta get there quickly before it spreads further!"

Barkel then stood up and looked down at Dudley.

"Dudley Puppy…" Barkel began. "This may seem rather unorthodox and unprofessional on my part…but there is something about you that tells me you may be what we need. Are you willing to come with me and Sandy to help put out this fire as your test?"

"Really!" Dudley asked excitedly. "I can come with you! I get the job!"

"We'll see based on how well you do." Barkel responded. He then tossed Dudley a red helmet. "But this on and get into a firefighting jacket!"

"Wooowwww!" Dudley said looking down at the red helmet. "The shiny red helmet! This is so AWESOME!"

As Chief Barkel made his way to the fire truck Sandy followed him urgently.

"Chief, is this a good idea?" Sandy stressed. "He isn't even employed yet and you're already having him fight a fire with us?"

"There's something about that boy that tells me he's the one we need to make our fire department more ready willing and able to make Petropolis safe from fire hazards." Barkel responded.

"But what if something happens to him?" Sandy asked.

"Don't worry." Barkel replied. "I'll make sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so Chief." Sandy said. "I also hope your feelings about him joining the fire department are right on too. He may just be what I need."

Barkel then looked curiously at Sandy.

"Um…" Sandy began. "I mean…what WE need!"

"Enough yapping!" Barkel said. "Dudley! Get right on it now!"

Dudley came running on board the fire truck with his red helmet and firefighting jacket on.

"I'm on it sir!" Dudely exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

Sorry for the short chapter folks. I'm moving right now. So I could only come up with half of chapter 3. We'll get right down to it next chapter on whether or not Dudley will be the firedog right for the fire department.

Sandra MacPawffrey (AKA Sandy) was actually a new character thrown in at the last minute and will play a major role in the story soon as some of you might tell. She was modeled after Lily from 'Alpha and Omega'; and pretty much sounds like her too. Christina Ricci would be the person playing her part.

Pop Culture References:

The Dalmatian being interviewed before Dudley and Slush kept repeating the word "Fire!" enthusiastically over and over again. This is done in the same manner that Beavis from 'Beavis and Butthead" used to do during his famous "Fire! Fire!" rants.

The names Barkel and MacPawffrey are dog versions of the names Bartel and McCaffrey; characters from the firefighting movie 'Backdraft'.

Dudley's reference photo where he is shoving a large amount of lemons into his mouth was taken as a reference from a profile photo of Homer Simpson having a large amount of cigarettes in his mouth on the monorail episode of 'The Simpsons.'

The 'Cafeteria Cacophony' incident from Dudley's past is a mysterious "causes unknown" event very much like 'The Noodle Incident' from the 'Calvin & Hobbes' comic strips.


End file.
